1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, an image communication apparatus comprises: a call connection control unit that establishes a session with a communication partner using an SIP message; and an image communication control unit that controls an image communication which complies with the ITU-T recommendation T.38, wherein (i) when the call connection control unit receives, as a calling party, from a called party, an INVITE SIP message in which a T.38 communication and a first priority transport are specified in a session description protocol after the call connection control unit establishes the session with the communication partner, and when a second priority transport is set in the image communication apparatus of the calling party, the call connection control unit opens the second priority transport, and (ii) when no priority transport is set in the image communication apparatus of the calling party, the call connection control unit opens the first priority transport specified by the called party, and performs a T.38 communication using the opened transport.